The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for compressing a gas, such as a carbonous gas, in a power plant.
Fossil fuels, such as coal or petroleum, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, i.e., a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns much more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state. Gasification operations may result in the creation of carbon dioxide (CO2), which is greenhouse gas. Accordingly, systems and methods for efficiently handling and storing the CO2 would be beneficial.